


Be More Family♥

by sunprince



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Michael, Blow Jobs, Cliffhanger, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jeremy, Pokemon cards, Sexy, Water Breaking, X3!!!!, basketballs, boyf riends - Freeform, michaels so big and kool, nae-naes, will teach their baby pokemon card moves from the wombe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunprince/pseuds/sunprince
Summary: What happens when Michael gets Jeremy pregnant by accident?! Read and find out...





	Be More Family♥

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadisneyprincessyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadisneyprincessyo/gifts).



Jeremy rubs his distended belly as he looks up to Michael, smiling softly. “It’s coming soon.” He hums, to which Michael nods fondly, placing his hand overtop of Jeremy’s and grinning down at their unborn child. 

“Can you believe we’re finally becoming parents, Sweetums?” Michael asks sexily, muscles bulging as he lifts his other hand and cradles his husband’s stomach between both hands. Jeremy chuckles, shaking his head ever-so-slightly. “I can’t believe it, really. I never thought it’d ever happen this way.” He sighs, reminiscing on that fateful night that brought their little family together forever…

\--

“Ghk!!”

“Swallow it, you fucking fool.”

\--

Ah, memories… Who knew you could get pregnant just from swallowing like a good boy? Jeremy sure didn’t. Though he surely knows now, nine months later and surely ready to pop. 

As the omega in the relationship, it’s Jeremy’s job to get pregnant and bare this blessed horrifying child. Michael, meanwhile, buff as can be, just takes care of Jeremy while he’s down making their little family for them by being sexy and cool and All Michael All The Time. 

Jeremy gasps as he feels a short, slight pressure from inside his widdle belly and presses Michael’s hand closer. “Michael! Feel it! He’s nae-naeing it the fuck up in there!” He twinked, watching Michael’s smile grow. 

“Aw, fuck yeah…” the sexy, sexy Player One whispers softly. “Taught him everything he knows…” Jeremy nods lovingly. “I know, sweetie. You’ve got the sickest nae-nae’s I’ve ever seen. I could never dream to be as short and sexy and Swaggy as you are. Hopefully our child will inherit that all.” 

Michael grins, slapping Jeremy’s enlarged abdomen lovingly but also kind of like a basketball. “Hell yeah, he fucking will. I’m swaggy as fuck, bitch.”

Jeremy nods once more in agreement before getting up and waddling across the room with his long, sexy legs. “You’ve gotta teach him how to play Pokemon Battles™ too, babe.” He says, picking up Michael’s sick ass Pokemon deck. He starts to make his way back towards Michael, but fumbles and sends the cards flying all across the floor. He huffs in annoyance before taking a quick glance up at his lover and winking before bending over. “Oops, dropped a card.” He says, picking one up and bending back down again. “Oops, dropped a card.” He says, then picks another up. “Oops, dropped a card.” He says, picking another one up. “Oops, dropped a card.” Then picks one more up. “Oops, dropped a card.”

Michael heads over to the other and slaps that fat ass while he’s bent over. “Aw man, my cards.” He frowns. 

“Oops, dropped a card.” Jeremy responds.

“How will we ever get all these cards up in time before the baby comes?” Michael asks.

“Oops, dropped a card.” Jeremy replies.

Michael points down in front of Jeremy. “I think you dropped a card.”

“Oops, dropped a card.” Jeremy says.

“Nice job.”

“Oops, my water broke.” 

“Not until you pick up those cards it didn’t.”

“Oops, one more card.”

“Cool.”


End file.
